


The Virgin Cure

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, first date, sex club. Jared and Jensen don’t know each other; they’ve been in the dating scene for a while and have experienced terrible first dates. Needing to jump out of the norm, the boys check out a sex club in Dallas that attracted their attention. No dinner or awkward conversation...only good ‘ol bumping and grinding.





	The Virgin Cure

While Jared and Jensen may be strangers they do share a commonality...an agreement with their overbearing parents that once a month they will go on dates. So, it’s date night once again, the third Saturday of the month, and to say the dates have been good is an understatement.

Jared was sick of traditional blind dates in a fancy restaurant where awkward dinner conversation occurred until they both realized they had nothing in common and ate in silence before eventual calling it a night, but only after his date had given him a sloppy kiss and murmured, “So yeah, like, call me, or whatever.” 

Jensen’s had a string of dates that were absolutely perfect...until his date found out he was a top. Somehow, all the guys he went out with got the vibe he was a bottom--guess because the type of guys he went out with were all tall, dark and handsome, less lean in favor of bulkier. Cockiness led to them thinking that because he was smaller it automatically made him the bottom. 

So, a sex club in Dallas attracted their attention. No dinner or awkward conversation...only good ‘ol bumping and grinding. A private room, protection—no glove, no love—and a night definitely to remember was what the club promised. 

When Jensen walked into the room to find a handsome stranger with kind eyes and cute dimples and a body so gorgeous he wanted to slather it with chocolate sauce and lick it off, all thoughts of traditional left his mind. To say a spark ignited between them was a little bit of an understatement; one kiss led to Jensen pinning Jared down and biting his neck, leaving love marks on his golden skin. In turn, Jared unbashfully begged Jensen to ravage him, and Jensen wasn’t the type of guy to deny his partners anything they wanted. 

...Which lead them to now: Jensen’s fingertips slowly trace over Jared’s exposed skin, a flare of red on Jared’s cheeks as the omega whines delicately. Jared felt as if it was burning up, he is ripe, wet and the surrounding air seems to smolder with the promise of sex. His heart hammers in his chest, heat prickling along his skin. 

The Alpha can smell him, breathing in the aroma of honey and cream that lingers on his ivory pale skin, the scrumptious omega fragrance makes his mouth water. He hungers for the chance to crawls down between Jared’s thighs to lick him, knowing how sugary sweet the omega would be. 

Spread out on the bed looking like a scrumptious treat, Jared folded his arms and let his head rest on them, legs spread open in an innovation for the Alpha to come take what he wants. Intoxicated by the honey-sweet scent, Jensen leans in, nuzzling Jared’s neck and kissing the soft skin, his gentle hands brushing up and down the younger man’s trembling body. 

He noses Jared’s neck, breath hot and wet against his skin, softly huffing at his neck. His soft lips blaze a wet trail down the omega’s spine, down farther to the dip of his lower back. Looking back over his shoulder, Jared couldn’t hide the way his breath hitched as he watches Jensen's nostrils flare, drinking in the syrup-sweet aroma ascending from his body. 

Jensen’s eyes were glowing golden, burning with desire and hunger, and the look sent shivers straight down his spine, skin tingling warmly. Jensen growls softly with his mind in a daze, taking in Jared’s sweet scent that hit him with enough force to knock the wind out of his chest. The Alpha growls softly, makes Jared trembles, his hole leaking slick with his arousal. 

He grips the sheets as Jensen touches between his thighs, his hole fluttering around his fingers as they easily thrust in and out, gliding smoothly given how wet and loose the omega is. Jared moans, soft and wanting, slick gushes from him, trickling down over his balls. He licks his lips, gasping in breath when Jensen’s fingers find the bundle of nerves inside him that make the smoldering heat within him burn white-hot. 

When Jensen teasingly brushes his thumb over Jared’s slick hole, caressing him, the omega keens, desiring to be filled. He’s open and wet from arousal, and when the Alpha takes his place between his thighs, Jensen easily slips inside him, fills him, nuzzles his jaw as his hips grind. Jensen is slow as he begins to move his hips, careful in his rutting, looking for a signal from his omega that indication discomfort or pain; yet he saw nothing but pleasure. 

Jared had his head thrown back, biting his lip. A soft sound, barely there, flutters from his lips; Delicate, breathless, a mingling of a moan and Jensen's name, sweet like honey, fills the space between them. Jensen drags his wet lips down to Jared’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of roses and musk, bathing his scenes in the scent of his beloved omega.

Jared on his hands and knees, nude and rocking back onto Jensen’s quick thrust, feeling his balls tightening as he got closer to his orgasm. His thick dick is leaking between his legs, making a creamy damp mess on the sheets under him. He’s moaning, clawing at the sheets and trying to hang on, his prick twitching with release as the tingle warms in his balls. When Jensen grunts between thrusts, slamming into Jared and hitting him just right, Jared shakes, moaning louder as his balls tighten, ready to burst. 

He wants Jensen to come with him, but waiting is becoming difficult with Jensen hitting his sweet spot with every grind of his hips, and when Jensen gets a hand between his legs and grips his throbbing dick, Jared can’t hold back any longer. His body locks up, muscles tight and burning, and he cries out “I’m gonna cum!” seconds before he climaxes. Warmth shoots from his cockhead as his body shakes, and his hole clenches snug around Jensen’s aching length, pushing his date closer to the edge. 

Jensen increases his pace, pounds Jared faster, hips snapping as his nails leave crescent shaped indention on Jared’s hips, and he is coming with a half-crazed moan, feeling like he’s floating on a high while he shoots his load into Jared’s twitching hole.

They collapse together as the aftershocks zip up their spines, bodies twitching ever so slightly as they come down from their high. His date wiggles out from under him, then grabs him and cuddles him tightly, making Jensen giggle softly when the adorable huge teddy bear of a man nuzzles under his chin and hugs him. 

Jensen embraces Jared, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Tired, baby boy?" He doesn’t know where the pet name came from, but he likes it, and so dose Jared, judging by the way he smiles, his cute dimples sparkling on his cheeks. 

They lay together in the soft quietness, Jared’s hands lightly skimming up and down Jensen’s back while Jensen presses kisses to Jared’s face. They find themselves sharing little giggles and a few butterflies kisses, and Jared comments on how they should go on a real date—a Traditional dinner and a movie, and a romantic stroll through the park under then moonlight—wanting to get to know him more. Jensen likes the sound of that. 

True, their first date hadn’t been normal, but it sure as hell was memorable, and there is a spark here; either love or friendship, or both, they feel it, and Jensen is looking forward to getting to know more about this handsome Texas boy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91867.html?thread=35994075#t35994075)


End file.
